My Name is Oliver Queen (Episode)
My Name is Oliver Queen Synopsis THE HEART STOPPING SEASON FINALE: Everyone’s lives are in danger as Ra’s al Ghul (Guest Star Matt Nable) puts forth his final plan. Oliver/Al Sah him (Stephen Amell) must decide if he’s strong enough to take on this new role and what it will mean for everyone on Team Arrow, and his soul. John Behring Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Marc Guggenheim & Jake Coburn. Summary Ra's, Oliver, and the Leagues fly a transport plane to Starling City. Oliver talks about his coming rebirth, and assures Ra's that he will wipe out the inhabitants of Starling city and complete his ascension to Ra's. The plane shakes as two of the engines blow out, and Ra's realizes that something is wrong. At Nanda Parbat, Felicity and the others wake up in their dungeon cell and realize that they're still alive. Malcolm explains that Ra's was the one who killed them, and Oliver had no choice but to let Ra's do it to prove his loyalty and maintain his cover. He then shows them the fake skin patch on his hand and explains that Oliver has an associate use his blood to create a vaccine for the Alpha Omega virus, and he secretly gave it to them using the patch. Felicity wonders how they're going to get out of the cell, and Malcolm tells them to wait a little longer. Flash runs into the fortress and finds Tatsu as she's led away. She's expecting him and Flash frees her, and then chains up the remaining assassin in the fortress. Once Flash frees the prisoners from the cell, he tells Felicity that he has to go to Central City to deal with Harrison. When they worry that Oliver has betrayed them, Flash says that he trusts Oliver and they need his help even if he doesn't know it. Once Flash leaves, Tatsu tells Laurel that she has to return to her solitude now that she has fulfilled her promise to Oliver. Five years ago, Oliver tackles Shrieve and knocks him down, and the soldiers charge in. Maseo shoots two of them, and Oliver shoots the third one with the boy and then knocks the final one unconscious. He then puts an arrow in Shrieve's leg. The pilot tells Ra's that someone has sabotaged the engines. Ra's believes that Nyssa is responsible, but Oliver draws his sword and says that his name is Oliver Queen... and he sabotaged the engines. He tosses Nyssa his sword and then fights Ra's, while Nyssa takes out the other assassins. In the struggle they hit the hatch lever and it opens. The high winds sweep the assassins out into the sky. Ra's knocks Oliver back and then takes down Nyssa as well. He then grabs the canister holding the virus and takes the plane's only parachute, and tells Oliver that he won't stop until he has wiped out Oliver and Starling City. Ra's then jumps as they pass over Starling City. Oliver takes Nyssa to the cockpit and instructs her in how to help him land the plane, and they crash in the forest outside of the city. Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu find a vendor who can cremate Akio, and Tatsu offers Oliver one of the urns. He hesitates and Tatsu insists that the boy loved Oliver. Once Oliver takes an urn, he goes back into the pharmacy. Shrieve promises that his men will find him, and Oliver says that Amanda recruited him because she saw something in him. He then shoots an arrow into Shrieve. When the team returns to Palmer Technologies, Malcolm starts issuing orders and Diggle agrees to follow them. Oliver and Nyssa arrive and Diggle immediately punches Oliver, furious that he betrayed them in Nanda Parbat. Ray ushers the others out, and Diggle and Felicity confront Oliver. He says that he had to trust Malcolm because the older man had intel on the League and Ra's. Oliver had to infiltrate the League to defeat it from inside. Diggle, unimpressed, is angry that Oliver trusted Malcolm but not them, and Oliver insists that he had to keep the circle as small as possible to avoid Ra's learning the truth. However, he admits that he failed to kill Ra's and destroy the virus, and now Ra's is loose in Starling City. Felicity realizes that Oliver didn't intend to survive his attempt, and Oliver says that at least he can apologize to them. Diggle says that won't cut it but that they have to deal with the immediate crisis rather than their upset feelings. Oliver says that they need to have Laurel to contact Quentin and get him onboard, while Ray finds a way to counteract the virus. Maseo and Tatsu enter the pharmacy and find Shrieve on the floor, several arrows in his body. Oliver is sitting nearby and says that he gave the general the justice that he deserves. Maseo goes over and realizes that Shrieve is alive and Oliver has been torturing him. before Tatsu can say anything, Maseo shoots Shrieve dead. Using her high tech equipment, Felicity doesn't find any signs of Ra's. Diggle has her check for power outages and she finds one at a hotel. The floor was reserved in the name of Damien Darhk, and Oliver remembers that Darhk and Ra's were rivals in the League. He figures that Ra's will kill Damien but if they capture Damien first then they can trade him for the virus. The team moves in on the hotel and takes out the guards. Oliver breaks into Damien's penthouse apartment and finds the man calmly adjusting his tie. However, the man is an impostor, and tells Oliver that Damien has already left the hotel. Ra's shoots the man dead from across the street, and then calls Oliver. He tells his protege that he has put the virus in four canisters at four locations in Starling City, and warns Oliver that he can't find them all in time. Laurel goes to see Quentin and tells him that Starling City is in danger. Quentin doesn't believe her and Laurel realizes that he's still drinking. Her father insists that he has it under control, but Laurel points out that they're alcoholics. She admits that she lied about Sara, but tells Quentin that his drinking is on him. Angry, Laurel tells him to make both of his daughters proud by throwing away the bottle and helping them save the city. Back at Palmer Technologies, Oliver tells Felicity and Ray what happened. Ray says that he can contain the virus if they can obtain the virus, and Felicity confirms that the virus RNA gives off a radiation like emission. She sets her computers to track it and Oliver goes into the next room to wait. Maseo walks out and Tatsu goes after him. He tells his wife that he wasn't strong enough to save their son, or do what Oliver did to Shrieve. Tatsu tries to convince him to stay, but Maseo says that when he looks into her eyes he sees Akio's eyes... and his failure to save their son. Maseo walks off, and Tatsu tells Oliver that he's going somewhere that they can't follow. Felicity brings Oliver coffee and he talks about how he's dreamed that instead of fighting Ra's, the two of them took off and didn't come back. Oliver admits that he can't beat Ra's, and Felicity says that he can't as either Oliver Queen or the Arrow. However, she says that he's become someone else, someone who feels. Felicity touches Oliver's chest and says that his feelings are the key to beating Ra's. She tells him to fight to live, not to die, just as she gets a report on the location of the four canisters. Oliver thanks Felicity and then leaves. At the station, Quentin gets Felicity's text with the four locations. He then tells his men to move out. Oliver, Merlyn, Black Canary, Nyssa, and Diggle split up to cover the four locations. As Oliver watches from a rooftop, one of Ra's's assassins arrives and tells Oliver that Ra's is at the Starling City dam. Ra's wants Oliver there so that they can both watch Starling City's population die. Oliver wonders why he should go there, and the assassin says that Ra's knows that Oliver will try and stop him because otherwise, Ra's will keep trying to destroy Starling City. Diggle is covering a plaza and spots one of Ra's's men with a metal briefcase. The man attacks him and grabs his gun, but Thea arrives in Roy's costume and wounds the man with arrows. Diggle checks the case but discovers that it's empty. The man starts bleeding from the nose and Diggle realizes that he's infected, and the man then cuts his throat. As his blood pours out, people start collapsing. Oliver goes to the dam and confronts Ra's. Ra's is confident that he can't lose: if Oliver beats him, he takes the title of Ra's. If Oliver loses then Ra's will have defeated the man who lied to him. Diggle orders the panicking crowd out of the plaza. Thea assures Diggle that Malcolm has already inoculated her against the bioweapon. At Palmer Technology, Felicity realizes how Ra's plans to spread the virus. The four men are the carriers, and their infected blood when exposed to air will infect the population. She tells the others to capture the remaining three carriers without letting them cut themselves. Black Canary warns Nyssa that she hasn't been inoculated, but Nyssa refuses to abandon the fight. Ra's draws the sword that he stabbed Oliver with before, and the two men fight. Malcolm finds the second carrier and breaks his neck. Felicity realizes that the only way that they can stop the airborne infection is if Ray adapts his nanotech to distribute the inoculation to everyone at the plaza. Black Canary knocks out the third carrier. Quentin is called to the dam and two officers inform him that they've spot Oliver and Ra's fighting atop it. They tell Quentin that the chief has told them to take out the men as soon as they have a clear shot. As they fight, Ra's admits that Oliver has changed, and now he fighting to live. He wonders why Oliver wouldn't accept his offer of immortality, and Oliver says that it wouldn't have been living. Ra's then disarms Oliver. Quentin calls Felicity and tells her what is going on. Diggle catches final carrier and Felicity asks Ray to fly to the dam and save Oliver. Ray insists that he has to stay there and finish rewriting the nanite code. He asks Felicity what Oliver would do in his position. As Ra's prepares to deliver the coup de grace, Oliver disarms him and takes his sword. He runs the sword through Ra's's chest and recites the traditional prayer. Satisfied, Ra's removes his ring of office and gives it to Oliver, saying that he chose the right man. As he dies, the officers open fire and hit Oliver in the chest. The impact knocks him off the dam into the waters below. As he falls, the Atom flies down, catches him, and then takes him to Palmer Technology. When they arrive on the rooftop, Felicity reveals that she's the one wearing the armor. After Ray finishes inoculating the citizens, the group meets back at Palmer Technologies. Oliver tells his friends that they won because he wasn't alone, and now that they are protecting Starling City... he can retire. He doesn't want to be the Arrow anymore, and couldn't even if he wanted to since Ra's exposed his identity. Oliver then turns to Felicity and says that he wants to be with her., and asks her to come with him to somewhere far away. Diggle leaves without a word and Oliver goes after him to talk. Ray comes over and Felicity tells him that she hopes that he'll find someone who can make him happy. At the elevator, Diggle tells Oliver that he's no superhero. Oliver says that Diggle has been his rock and Starling City's for three years, and he's still counting on him to be there. Diggle warns that he can't move past what Oliver did, but shakes Oliver's hand. As Diggle gets in the elevator, Oliver suggests that his friend conceal his identity when he's out fighting crime. Oliver accompanies Tatsu to the docks and she says that she's going to go back to the monastery at her village in Japan. Oliver says that he won't be returning to Starling City because he doesn't want to expose Moira and Thea to the darkness inside of himself that Waller saw. When Tatsu asks if Oliver will fulfill his father's request to save Starling City, Oliver says that he's not the man that Robert thought he was. They hug and Oliver boards a freighter leaving Hong Kong. As Oliver packs at the apartment, Malcolm arrives and tells Thea that he's leaving Starling City. He says that he loves Thea despite what he's done, and to call him if she needs help. Thea concedes that her father did teach her to be strong like he promises. Oliver comes down and tells Thea to be safe, and admits that he's already told everyone to call her Speedy. They hug and then Oliver gives Malcolm something after Thea leaves. Malcolm tells Oliver that he always considered him a son and is glad that they worked together, but Oliver says that he'll never forgive Malcolm for what he did to Sara and Thea. When Malcolm wonders if they're enemies, Oliver says that depends on whether Malcolm fulfills his end of their bargain. After seeing his nanites in action, Ray has an idea to improve his Atom suit. He experiments with the suit using new miniaturization techniques and the power goes out... and then the entire top floor of the building blows outward. When Malcolm and Nyssa return to Nanda Parbat, Nyssa discovers that Malcolm is the new Ra's. He reminds her that he survived Ra's blade after Nyssa's father tortured him, fulfilling the prophecy that the new Ra's would survive death at the hands of his predecessor. Nyssa vows revenge on Malcolm for killing Sara, and Malcolm invites her to try. However, first he commands the League to kneel before him. The assassins drop to their knee and, after a moment, Nyssa does so as well. Oliver packs up his equipment at the lair and puts it away. He and Felicity then drive out of Starling City. Oliver smiles and tells Felicity that he's happy. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credit Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro (Cameo) *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Grant Gustin as The Flash *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Christopher Heyerdahl as Damien Darhk's Assistant *Colin Decker as Pilot *Shaine Jones as ESU Sergeant *Curtis Lum as Vendor *Chris Peters as Briefcase Man *Leo Rano as Assassin Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006604/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/My_Name_Is_Oliver_Queen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_My_Name_Is_Oliver_Queen Episode 23